


Creature AU

by Ztwin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Ascended Rodney McKay, Ascended!Rodney, Bug John, Bug!John Sheppard, Creature Fic, Mind you this is an AU Idea so some tags are just to help get this noticed :'), fic idea, i might actually write this idk yet, id love some feed back, replicator Elizabeth Weir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztwin/pseuds/Ztwin
Summary: An AU idea I have for a Stargate Atlantis doc that I posted to my side blog on tumblr but didn’t get any feed back.I want some people to read and give feed back I might actually right this





	Creature AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is port edited at best so I apologize for spelling errors

So basically everything starts out the same, they through the motions as is done in canon SG-A. Ya-know, John goofs and sits in the chair, the whole ordeal of getting everyone cleared and ready to head to the Pegasus Galaxy, the super cool arrival, the meeting with Tayla and her people, the culling, the oh so tragic death of Coronal Stick-Up-His-Bum, John assumes command, yada,yada,yada. It’s when the new tenants of Lantis start actively exploring the galaxy and the city herself that things start to visibly divide from the canon timeline. 

This is where my head-cannon/AU comes into play. I really love the idea that by the end of what ever the allotted period of time is that takes place in the show (my timeline is a bit messy due to to much fanfiction), that more-or-less the entirely of the original expedition members are no longer entirely human. 

That big bug that attaches itself to John’s neck, well it altered his DNA and now his eyes are wraith like, his skin tints green along his cheekbones and hair line, the discoloration disappearing below the color of his shirt on the back of his neck. When he smiles his teeth are now just a little to sharp. And that’s just the first noticeable change. 

The Ancients didn’t leave warnings on their tech and the stuff that didn’t kill people had side affects. It slowly becomes a norm for parts of the Science deviation to be a little more then just human; tails, horns, even wings. One scientist was permanently changed into a small mammal- though they still are complacently sentient and kept their mind (it did take a bit of speech therapy before they could fluently communicate again) 

Maybe they found charged ZPMs, or they found out how to charge the ones sitting dead within the city, but either way they have a functioning shield and don’t even think to send off a goodbye call to Earth as the Wraith descend on them. They sacrifice a few generators and cloak the city, the enemy leaves thinking Atlantis destroyed.

Earth doesn’t come to their rescue.

So after this my recollection of the time line is a little foggy so I’ll just give some of the changes to the staff that I think are worth noting.

That device that can be pretty much summed up as a one way trip to ascension or death that Rodney accidentally activated, well they managed to stop the posses so that he wouldn’t actually have to die (boy was he relieved) but they couldn’t reverse what had already happened to him, and by the time they manged to fully stop it he was already partly ascended. His isn’t the most noticeable of transformations. Actually for the most part you can’t even tell he isn’t human anymore, but then there are the times its so blatantly obviousness. They way he emits a soft light that flares or grows when he is angry or frightened, the fact his feet just don’t quite touch the ground as he moves about his lab or off world. 

Elizabeth got Replicator Nanites in her. She isn’t lost when they are forced to move the city, isn’t taken over by them. 

They are heavily congregated on her head, never quite able to fix the extent of the damage done to her scull. You can see them when the side of her face and scalp shifts and moves sometimes, like its not entirely solid. The way her face distorts and goes momentary out of focus as the old Nanites are cannibalized and replaced with new ones. 

And then they get contacted by an Ally. Something about a ship orbiting their planet and the crew claiming to be people from Terra trying to contact the lost expedition of Atlantis. 

And so they go and meet the people of Terra. 

They come baring apologies about how long it took for them to reach out and find them. The fact its taken years for them to even get the time to look for them. They'd gone to the planet that original house Atlantis only to find empty waters. So they went to planets housing life, hoping maybe to find their people hidden among the stars. And find them they did, but they aren’t who they where when they stepped though the stargate on earth for the last time.

The crew of the Daedalus are shocked by the people who great them. Of the Expedition leader who's face contorts and moves as if its made of liquid that cant quite settle, of the Air Force major who has taken the rank of head of military with his discolored skin, feline eyes, and a grin that has to many sharp teeth, of the head of science who doesn't quite touch the ground and doesn't quite seem to be on the same plane of existence as them. The stare at the people who move about them with extra limbs or mutations that are out of a science fiction movie.

And the they realize these people who they where sent to find, and possible bring home, who have established themselves in a galaxy that isn’t their own, fighting for people who aren't theirs, who have made ally and trade treaties and produce their own food and goods, these people wont ever be able to walk freely on Terra’s soil due to the fact the galaxy they now call home and fight for has changed them so the point of no return.

So yeah. That/s my Head-Cannon/Au. And whats great is because its a long story ark you can through any ship you want into it. Mcshep would be my first pick but to each their own. You can even add what ever head cannons you want as well. Give people Daemons, Sentinel/ Gides, what ever you want. Because who’s to say the Ancients didn’t leave tek that could have those affects.

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
